


Near kiss

by Fandomlove



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the days go by it gets harder and harder to ignore their feelings for each other but is fate with them or against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near kiss

It was a lovely day the sky was blue and the birds were singing.Why did Gansey feel so conflicted it had only happened once him almost slipping up and kissing blue after all it wasn't really a kiss but he thought the moment before the chase the look  
the thrill of being so close to someone who you loved was the best part of a kiss he looked at Blue she looked care free and so beautiful she was wearing a blue floral dress.how fitting?he didn't know what to do this attraction was building up and next time he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Blue looked at Richard Gansey iii dresed in his khaki pants and a collared shirt he looked handsome and that was putting it lightly she could feel him staring at her his gaze penetrated into her skin she got goose bumps and she knew it wasn't from the cold she moved to touch his shoulder she felt a spark right when she had gone for his shoulder he'd gone for her hand. "Gansey we can't do this."he stroked her cheek tenderly and attempted to put a lose strand of her hair behind her ears she shivered."How can something so right feel so right maybe you kissing me won't kill me maybe you true love is in Colorado taking his sats." He gazed into her eyes it was taking all his strength to not kiss her right now they're noses were inches apart they were practically breathing each other's air.

"I can't take that chance Gansey and we both know my true love is probably you there's a 99.9% chance." She trailed soft kisses down his neck and the sensitive part of his nape he shivered and moved closer whispering into her ear the sensation she felt made her moan.  
"There's that 1% chance I'm not and I would gladly die having kissed you than any other way and that scares me but I love you and not bieng with you scares me more than the idea of death and dying by your lips would be heaven for me because I can't live not bieng able to kiss you only looking and sometimes with secret slow tender touches that leave me wondering if it would be so bad if I just pulled you close and kissed you until you saw the stars and we had memorised every part of each other's lips!"

"This is hard for me too do you know how many times I think of just kissing your every second of the day but I don't want to lose you and this is torture because I just love you so much and yet I can't even do a simple thing like kiss you."he had no answer to that so he just did what he could and hugged her this said all the things they couldn't say and gave them hope of one day bieng able to kiss each other without a curse I'm the way.

They moved to his bed and just hugged each other it was comforting and made blue feel safe she whispered "what do you think our lives would be like without this curse."he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and replied in a low voice"I woul kiss you each and every moment I could I would ravage you with kisses hot desperate kisses reeled with desire to show you how much I want you-Blue swallowed-and long tender kisses to show you how much I love you and I would give you chaste kisses in the middle of those kisses so you know that I'm thinking of kissing you every moment."she could feel him breathing she knew they had to stop but she couldn't bring herself to she leaned in closer and closer and rubbed her nose gently on his nose it was cute she almost felt like they were a normal couple.

But normal was not a word she would use to describe them.She somehow liked that.

She knew he did too because at that moment he whispered "I would rather be near you and still have the danger of dying from you kiss than not bieng with you at all Jane."

She smiled but to make the mood lighter she replied"Same dick."He smiled at that and the snuggled closer together it was perfect.


End file.
